Communication devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, etc., may be equipped with cellular transceivers to enable communication via a cellular network. Additionally or alternatively, such communication devices may be equipped with other hardware and/or software components for enabling communication via other types of networks, including data networks such as, for example, the Internet, an intranet, a wide area network, a local area network, etc. Communication devices capable of communicating via multiple types of networks may be provided with functionality for handing-off a communication session from one network to another network, including a network of a different type, in order to avoid dropping the communication session. What is needed, however, is functionality for more intelligently managing such handoffs and otherwise enhancing communication sessions or avoiding dropped or interrupted communication sessions.